


Unknown number

by Caffoy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fun, Long, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV will change, Secret Relationship, Texting, i think its fun, idk i'll try my best, idk what to add as tags, some angst maybe, stan clc u hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffoy/pseuds/Caffoy
Summary: Ok a few things:This is my first time making a long fanficEnglish isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you come across, feel free to correct meI'd happily take criticism (as long as you don't become too rude, my weak heart can't handle negativity lmao)I hope you enjoy this! I'm not exactly an avid writer so don't expect an update every day, but I'll do my best.This will be a mix of texting and uhh just normal fanfics.





	Unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a few things:  
> This is my first time making a long fanfic  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you come across, feel free to correct me  
> I'd happily take criticism (as long as you don't become too rude, my weak heart can't handle negativity lmao)  
> I hope you enjoy this! I'm not exactly an avid writer so don't expect an update every day, but I'll do my best.
> 
> This will be a mix of texting and uhh just normal fanfics.

It was a rainy, but warm day in the normal life of the SM's one of the biggest backbones aka Exo

The whole of Exo was driving to their dorms after a long day of practicing yet again for their next comeback. Junmyeon sighed in relief as he thought about flopping down on the soft mattress of his bed and finally rest. It's not that he hated his job, no, it was his dream to be a singer after all, but working for long hours would make anyone tired. He could see some of his groupmates slowly dozing off too. Junmyeon decided to let sleep take him over and take a small nap on Minseok's shoulder.

Before he knew it, they were already in front of their dorm with their manager ushering the members to leave the car.

Junmyeon sighed and stepped outside. It was already 10 pm and he had to prepare food, choose his outfit for the next day, wash himself etc. It might not seem a lot, but with multiple members in one dorm everything takes extra time.

''Hyung, are you ready?'' asked Kyungsoo in anticipation, tying an apron around himself. Junmyeon let out another sigh: ''Yeah, I'm coming.'' Cooking was always hell, since there were so many of them and most members ate A LOT after a long day of work. After finishing the dinner, eating and tidying up Junmyeon headed to his bed. He snuggled in his blankets and got into a comfortable position.

Junmyeon grabbed his phone, looking through his social media accounts. He suddenly got the idea of calling his parents as he hadn't heard of them for a long time. Scrolling through his contact list, Junmyeon came across a name he had thought he would never see again.

Yifan

''Do I really still have his number?'' Muttered Junmyeon. They had last spoken multiple years ago, when Kris left Exo. He had slowly forgotten about him and so had other members. But, for some reason, after seeing that name Junmyeon had a sudden urge to meet Kris. Ask how he is doing, if he is happy now and questions like that. Unless Yifan had changed his number, Junmyeon could contact him. Right now. At this moment. And that is exactly what Junmyeon did

Junmyeon:  
Hello.


End file.
